Memories
by kissmekent
Summary: Clark Kent AKA Superman removed Lois's memories at the end of Superman II and left for Krypton. A month after he left Lois discovered that she is pregnant. At that moment her memories come flooding back.But it might be too late anyway...
1. Prologue

Memories: Like a Dream Recalled

Prologue

He was called many names. Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman. He stood in the fortress of solitude and looking at the ship that he had created with the programmable crystals. This ship was going to take him back to Krypton.

He had lost Lois, and he couldn't stay in the office and go back to how they were before... before they almost had it all.

But he couldn't say goodbye. It was just too hard. The closest thing he could do was leave a letter for his mother explaining everything. How Lois had discovered his secret and that Jor-El had said that the only way he could be with Lois was as a human, without his powers, and how that had all backfired. And how he had erased Lois's memories to protect her, and how some scientists thought that they had discovered life on Krypton.

So now he was going to find more like him, because it was killing him to be alone with only the voice of the past to keep him company.


	2. Chapter 1: You're Pregnant!

Memories

Chapter 1: You're Pregnant!

Lois Lane felt awful. She was constantly throwing up and was constantly tired. So here she was, waiting at the doctor's office on Perry's order, and she knew that she would just be told to get some rest and take plenty of fluids. It was the Flu she knew it!

An hour later the doctor came back in, and simply gave her a paper to take to the lab on the first floor, that they needed to do some blood tests, and gave her directions to the lab.

So, after having her arm stuck with a huge needle, she was told to go hoe and get some rest, no surprise there. The surprise came a week later when the doctor called her, spouting the words, "Congratulations, your Pregnant!"

Well, first she fainted. Then when she came to, she swore to herself for letting this happen, and then stopped, _How did this happen?_ She asked herself. The doctor said she was about two months along, and she doesn't remember being with anyone since... and at that moment all the memories came flooding back.

Clark and Superman were one and the same, their time in the arctic and everything else! And then she froze, Clark took off a month ago, and she had no idea where he was. But she knew one thing for certain, there was not way in hell she was going through this alone!


	3. Chapter 2: Where's Clark?

Memories

Chapter 2: Where's Clark?

Lois Lane, Investigative Reporter for a great Metropolitan Newspaper was known for digging thing up, dirt, trash, scandal, and especially people who had no wish to be found. But after searching the world, Clark Kent had not turned up. He had given up his apartment and quit the Daily Planet 6 weeks ago, claiming he had to do some soul searching. She could see no boat, plane, train, or bus tickets leaving Metropolis since then in Clark's name, but off course he wouldn't need anything like that.

When she had exhausted all other avenues, she realized that there was one source she had yet to try. And that is how she ended up driving up the long driveway of the Kent farm. Lois walked up the porch steps and with a large intake of breath, knocked on the front door, "Hello? Can I help you?" An older woman with silver hair asked.

"I'm Lois Lane, I'm looking for Clark, and I was wondering if he had kept in touch with you during his, um travels?"

The woman responded, her face shielded, "Yes, Miss Lane, I've heard my son speak of you. Um... well, he's traveling so much, I'm not sure exactly where he is..."

Lois stopped her, "I know who Clark really is, Mrs. Kent, and well, let's just say that we got really close before he left and now I have something that I have to tell him..."

Martha's eyes looked guarded, "What do you mean, Everything?"

Lois sighed, She leaned over and whispered in in Martha's ear, "I know that Clark was born on a planet called Krypton, and is also known to the world as Superman," She stood up, talking normally, "he disappeared and I have to find him."

"Why don't you come in, I was about to make some coffee, would you like to join me?"

Lois sighed with relief, "I would love to."

Martha started the coffee, and then Lois watched her go into one of the kitchen drawers. "Clark did not tell me that he was leaving, Miss Lane, and I assume that he didn't tell you either."

Lois shook her head, "No, he didn't."

"However, Clark did give me this letter, I think that you should read it to fully understand what he did."

Lois took the letter with a shaking hand, and had to work to keep tears from leaving her eyes:

_Dear Mom,_

_ I am writing to say goodbye in this letter because it is just too hard to say goodbye in person. I am afraid that if I were to see you again I will never be able to go through with this._

_ I thought everything was going to work out. Lois and I were working on a story in Niagara Falls when Lois discovered my secret. I took her to the Ice Fortress in the Arctic and shared her everything. When I spoke of her to Jor-El, he said that I could only truly be with her as a Mortal. So I gave up my powers. We had one night together and then we found out about General Zod and his two companions and what they had done to the country._

_ I was the only one who could stop them, so I went back and got my powers back. I defeated Zod. But, in the end, Lois was in so much pain having to love me, but not be able to be with me. Because of this, I decided to erase Lois's memories of me and us as a couple, so she would no longer be in pain. That was a month ago. I just discovered a report that some scientists made that they believe that they have found Krypton and that there is still life on it. _

_ I have to go and find more like me. I found a program in the crystals that will build a larger version of the ship that brought me here. I hope in time that I can return, but I have no idea how long it will be._

_ I love you with all my heart._

_ Your Son,_

_ Clark_

Lois looked up, tears in her eyes, "So he's truly gone!" She stood up, with purpose, "Well, he made a mistake, and I remember everything, including where the fortress is. I don't care how long it takes, but I will get to the Ice Fortress, and I will find a way to contact Clark, and bring him home to his family."

Martha was shocked at Lois's sudden strength. "You love my son." She stated.

"More than life itself, and I wanted to tell him this first, but I suppose you have a right to know, I found out a couple of weeks ago that I am carrying Clark's child. He deserves to know that he is not alone, he has a family and it was here all along!"

TBC...

A/N: Hoped you liked the story. Next chapter will involve Lois's trip up north! Will she be able to contact Clark's ship? Will Clark even have the capability to turn the ship around? Only time will tell!


	4. Chapter 3: The Ice Fortress

Memories

Chapter 3: the Ice Fortress

A/N: Thank you for all the great reviews! It means so much to know that everyone loves this story! Just for clarification, I have heard Lois be called an Army Brat and an Air force Brat, for the sake of the story, I'm going with the Air Force. (they have bases in Alaska!) And now, on with the show!

Lois racked her brain, with maps in front of her. Thanks to her military father, she had access to intricate maps of the area above the arctic circle. She remembered where they had gotten the car after leaving Clark's fortress. She knew that it was in the arctic circle, on the half that was closer to Alaska and Northern Canada.

The hard part was that it was designed so that humans couldn't find it. Her first thought was to borrow a plane or helicopter from one of her father's friends. He was up at Bullen Point Air Force Station, in the far north Alaska, and from there she could probably fly herself to Clark's Fortress. But first she would have to tell her father. But what is she going to tell her father. If it was just about the pregnancy, she would tell her parents that Clark Kent was the father of her child, but for what reason relating to that will her father convince an old friend to let her borrow a helicopter to go to the middle of the arctic circle! It would be all for nothing if she got there, but the price was Clark's secret.

Then it occurred to her, she had the perfect plan!

Major General Sam Lane was a military man. It was his whole life, and he always felt a sense of pride when he looked back on his career. He knew that it was coming to a close soon, and he was looking forward to retirement, spending time alone with his beautiful wife, Ellen. He was a grandfather twice over by his second daughter, Lucy. He wasn't holding out about getting grandchildren from his eldest, Lois. She was too much like him, career driven.

Because of this he was so surprised to find Lois standing on his front porch that Sunday morning. "Hi Dad," She said, "Can I come in?"

She looked nervous. "What's the matter?" He asked when they were sitting down in the living room.

"You know how I have written all of those articles about Superman right," When he nodded, "Well, we have become close friends, and he's in trouble."

"What kind of troubles would Superman get in that he needs my help?" General Lane asked.

"I remember that you were friends with General Holden, who's currently stationed at Bullen Point Air Force Station..."

"Yes..."

"I need to borrow a helicopter from him..."

Lois had been on a military transport plane for 14 hours, and then a smaller plane to get from Anchorage, AK to the Military base up north. After a nights sleep, General Holden did what would probably get him in big trouble if anyone found out, but she was so grateful. Neither her father, or her father's friend asked why. But she was licensed to fly this helicopter, and she was going to find a way to bring her lover home, come hell or high water!

She flew the helicopter as close as she could get, where the land was flat and wide enough for the helicopter to land. Then she changed into a head to toe snow suit and snow shoes, put on her backpack of food and other supplies. She could see the glittering ice fortress in the distance, she was lucky that it was summer and that the days were, well pretty much all day, but it was still a long hike to the fortress. But after three hours, she finally made it!

After climbing over ice, and everything, she finally made it into the center where Clark's crystals lay. It looks like it had been completely rebuilt since it had self combusted a few months ago. She made her way to the consul, talking off her heavy coat that was unnecessary in the fortress, and she tried to remember which one was the control crystal. She needed the one that activated the Jor-El AI, so that she can contact Clark in his ship, she had to save him from a huge mistake!

After trying a few of the crystals, she finally found the one. The crystal that activated the AI and not just a recording! "Miss Lane, how did you get up here?"

"Two planes, a helicopter and snowshoes! I need to talk to Clark, um, Kal-El!, what do I do to contact his ship?"

"While this facility does have that capability, he is currently in a state of suspended animation, and there could be a risk to waking him in mid flight."

"You don't understand, I have to talk to him, the report about Krypton was a fraud, he's not going to find anything! It was all a set up by Lex Luther!"

The large head nodded, and a crystal consul raised from the floor to her right, "This is the radio control consul. Kal-El created a ship from a generic design, to activate the radio between us and the ship, place the crystal in the center input and twist until it clicks."

Lois followed his directions, and held her breath, waiting, "How does it work?"

"It will cause the ship's radio to ring and he will need to answer on his end." He said, "But, you realize that he cannot be with you and be the protector that the world needs."

"I know that you are not real. You are not Clark's biological father. You are a computer containing his memories. He had a wife and a baby, why can't Kal-El have the same? As far as I'm concerned, you are the reason that He's out there, off to a dead planet because he couldn't stand to be anywhere near me if he couldn't be with me, and he tried to remove my memories of our time together. But lucky for all of us, me, your son, and our child, that memory wipe didn't stick."

"Child?" Lois turned as she heard Clark's voice coming out of the consul.

"Clark, It's Lois! Is that you?"

"How is this possible?"

"Let's just say that I've used up all of my fathers favors that he's ever built up." Lois was stairing at the consul, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Lois, I am, I'm much better, talking to you... I take it you remember... everything?"

"Yes, and I will have your ass for trying to erase my memory later, but for now, let's work on getting you home!"

TBC...

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter... Next chapter soon... More reviews will encourage me to write faster!


	5. Chapter 4: Found Home

A/N: Again, thanks for the great reviews and the support! It all means so much, enjoy this next chapter!

Memories

Chapter 4: Finding Home

When Clark entered the ship, he expected to sleep the whole way, but he was surprised when he was awakened by a beeping sound. It sounded like an alarm clock that he'd had (until he accidentally smashed it when he was woken too suddenly and all the other alarm clocks were left on the other side of the room!), he realized that it was the radio in the ship that was buzzing, someone was trying to contact him, who could possibly be calling him here?

So, Clark pushed the button and heard the most beautiful voice in the whole world... Lois, "As far as I'm concerned, you are the reason that he's out there, off to a dead planet because he couldn't stand to be anywhere near me if he couldn't be with me, and he tried to remove my memories of our time together, but lucky for all of us, me, your son, and our child, that the memory wipe didn't stick."

He was shocked, "Child?"

And then he felt the world shift under his feet as he heard her voice, "Clark, It's Lois! Is that you?"

"How is this possible?"

"Let's just say that I've used up all of my fathers favors that he's ever built up." Lois was stairing at the consul, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Lois, I am, I'm much better, talking to you... I take it you remember... everything?"

"Yes, and I will have your ass for trying to erase my memory later, but for now, let's work on getting you home!"

Clark smiled at her berating, "Okay, Lois, honey, Is Jor-El there?"

"Unfortunately."

"Jor-El, how do I turn this thing around and get home to hearth as soon as possible?"

After a few hours of looking at different options, the best one was put into action. Clark would set a path that would slingshot the ship around the next star, and that would turn him around and increase his speed at the same time. Unfortunately even going at that speed, it would still be six weeks before Clark's ship made it back to earth, "And this ship isn't designed to support a person while they're awake. I'll need to go back into the status sleep state. So, we can talk for a few more hours, but then I have to reactivate the sleep status, and you have to head back to metropolis."

"What?" Lois said, "No way am I leaving here until your home."

"Lois, there's no way I'm going to let you stay in that ice fortress for six weeks. The ship is going to land in Smallville, anyway. You will get that Helicopter to whomever it belongs and you will go back to work at the Planet, in six weeks go to my mom's place in Smallville, Kansas, and then we will be able to make all the plans in the world."

Lois had tears streaming down her face, "I can't believe that you tried to erase my memories of us. Before I leave, I am going to find the crystal that you used and smash it to tiny bits. If you ever try and break up with me for my own good, Clark Jerome Kent, I swear to god..." She said thinking of a decent punishment, "I'll sick your mother on you!"

"Oh, that's worse than Kryptonite," Clark said, laughing, "Okay, you win. Now, I want you to go up to the bedroom, I know you must have been awake for at least a day, If I know you..."

"I want to talk to you for as long as I can."

Jor-El called in behind her, "If you pick up that crystal on the left, the octagonal shaped one, it works as a wireless receiver, and it will allow you to hear Kal-El while in the bedroom upstairs."

"Will it work from Metropolis?" Lois asked.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't have that kind of range." Jor-El said.

Lois picked up the receiver and made her way upstairs, and as she lay on the very bed that their child was conceived, she and Clark Kent AKA Superman talked for hours that night, about their hopes, and dreams for their family, about Clark's wish to play catch with their child (boy or girl), and teach them how to drive a car... and Lois was talking about how she was planning on letting everyone know about Lois Lane's and Clark Kent's relationship without letting on about Clark's duel identity.

Just as she was going to sleep she yawned and smiled saying, "You know what the best part about this is?"

"No, what?"

"I loved the idea of Superman, his goodness and his strength, and I was best friends with Clark Kent, we did everything together and kept each others secrets and worked perfectly together, and I get to keep both men, because they are the same man. I love you Clark, and I understand that you were trying to protect me when you erased memories, but I hope you understand that I want to keep all my memories, the good and the bad, because in the end, the Journey is the Destination, all the bumps and spills we've overcomed... it's all important. So do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Don't ever listen to that anamatronic father of yours when it comes to relationship advice, okay?"

Clark smiled at the comparison of the AI to something from Walt Disney World, "Yes Ma'am, now I have to restart the sleeping status, and you need to get some sleep and then get back to civilization."

"What am I going to tell everyone at work?"

"Tell them that you talked to me on the phone and I'll be back in six weeks..."

"I mean about us?"

"I think that we should keep as close to the truth as possible. We had a one night stand in Niagra Falls, and then had a big fight and I took off. You found out you are pregnant, tracked me down... and I am making my way home and we are going to work on our relationship."

Lois laughed, "It all sounds so, so... normal!"

"Well it is, apart from the ice fortress and the spaceship part!"

"See you in six weeks my love. And you better be prepared to worship at my feet after what you did... I'm serious, the only reason I am pushing back my anger is because I'm so glad that I was able to catch you in time to get back in plenty of time for our child... I need an invulnerable hand to squeeze while giving birth to your child!"

TBC...

A/N: Wow, I can't believe how fast I'm cranking these out! It's just flowing out of me! Don't worry it's not going to be all fun and giggles, there's going to be angst... and Lex Luther is still out there! Hope you enjoyed... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: Daddy's Coming Home

Memories

Chapter 5: Daddy's Coming Home

Clark and Lois talked late into the night, and when Lois was asleep, Clark silenced his link with her and connected it directly to the Jor-El AI, "Father, can you connect me with outside communications?"

"Yes, Why?"

"I have to make some phone calls."

Lois made it back to Metropolis three days later. When she walked into the Planet the first thing she heard was Perry screaming, "Lane!"

Lois rolled her eyes, she dropped her stuff on her desk and pushed her way into Perry White's office, "Hi Chief."

"How was your little 'Vacation.'?"

"Well, I, um... it was very relaxing."

"Good, I got a call from Clark a few days ago. He's coming home in about 6 weeks. He says that he's found something, working on a book or something."

"I know, Chief, I actually, spent my vacation tracking him down."

"Ah, so it was you who talked him into coming back, good."

Lois knew she had to tell him, "I'm also the reason he left."

"What?"

"We got romantically involved when you sent us to Niagara Falls. And then all hell broke loose, we had a fight, and then he took off. And then last month I found out... I found out that I'm pregnant, and it's Clarks..."

"Did you two work it all out?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, just make sure that you take care of yourself. Go to all your prenatal appointments, take your supplements, and no staying up for days at a time, understand?"

"Yes sir."

"No chasing after terrorists, none of that stuff." When Lois nodded, Perry picked up a file and handed it to her, "I have just the thing for you. The mayor has called a press conference about how the rebuilding efforts have gone since the General Zod incident. Why don't you head down there now, I'll expect your copy by the 2pm deadline for the evening edition."

Lois's eyes sparkled, this was just what she needed, "Yes sir."

She was in her element, she had completed her story and by 1:30 she was done. Perry nodded, "Good job, Lane, why don't you take the rest of the day off. I'll see you in the morning."

Lois was about to complain, but at that moment her Cell phone rang. "Just a moment, Hello?"

_Hello, Ms. Lane?_

"Yes."

_My name is Gwen, I'm an old high school buddy of Clarks, I'm a realtor now, and Clark called me last night. He said that he's out of the country but that you two were looking and needed some help, he suggested that I call you._

Lois sighed, "We were on the phone talking last night, just a minutes," She covered the receiver, "Perry, Clark called a realtor friend of his.."

"Go, we're fine here for the day."

"Well, it looks like I'm free, Gwen, have you had lunch?"

Lois was smiling as she walked over to the little cafe. She and Clark had talked a lot. She knew that Clark wanted a house with a huge backyard, but based on their salaries and everything that was impossible. Of course a three bedroom house in the suburbs would probably cost about the same as a two bedroom condo in a decent area in the city. She also had to think about finding a place where Clark could go in and out as superman without being seen. She knew that Clark gave up his apartment, and they could stay at her place... but they needed at least a two bedroom with the baby coming...

She spotted the short blond female waiting at a table, she smiled, waving at her. She was also wearing a wedding ring, Lois was glad to notice. "Hi, I'm Lois Lane."

"Gwen MacKeltar." She smiled, looking down at her head, "Sorry, it's all very new, I've only been married a few months... I'm pregnant too!"

"Congratulations."

"You too, how long have you two been together?"

"We've been partners at the Planet for two years now, we got together a few months ago, right before he had to go off on a foreign correspondent assignment." The waitress came and took their orders, "So now what?"

Gwen nodded she took out a pen and paper, "So, let's talk about what you and Clark are looking for and what you two can afford. Have you talked to a bank about a mortgage?"

"Not yet."

Gwen nodded, "Okay, what are you two looking for in a house?"

* * *

><p>Two men who weren't expecting to ever meet again, found themselves together in a dark corner of a bar that was popular among people who had something to hide. "I intercepted a transmission. It was mostly static, but from what I can decipher, Lois Lane found out that it was a hoax and was able to contact Superman, he's coming back."<p>

The other man swore, "Damn, Luthor's not going to like this. I'm kind of glad now that there are bars between him and us right now."

"The whole plan was to get Superman out of the way so that his fancy lawyers can get him out of prison during the next parole hearing. That's not going to happen now."

"How long before the boyscout is back?"

"Max six weeks."

"Then we have a month to line everything with lead and sound proof it all. We've got to come up with a plan that will keep Superman out of the way when the Parole hearing is scheduled."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know, but the most important thing is to make sure that everyone is clueless until it is too late..."

TBC...

A/N: Hope everyone is enjoying this. Luther isn't stopped easily! That was my Dun Dun DUUUUN moment!


	7. Chapter 6: Waiting For Godot

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! For anyone who is not a drama geek like me, the title is in reference to a play about two guys sitting on the side of the road waiting for someone named Godot to show up. Oh, and Chloe and Oliver (from Smallville) are in this (married as they were in the final season of Smallville (can you believe that it is over?)

Memories

Chapter 6: Waiting For Godot

Lois had seen a few houses with Gwen and a few Condos. But she felt weird about doing this without Clark. She was marking off the days before he came home. She had just had her monthly prenatal checkup yesterday morning, and she was hoping that it would be the last one without Clark.

And she was getting a little frustrated. Since Perry had found out about her pregnancy he gave her simple stories that she could finish in her sleep and sent her home every day by 6pm. So here she was, sitting in her apartment at 8pm, eating popcorn and watching a DVD. Some old black and white 'who done it' movie. She was BOORED! And she missed Clark so much.

She couldn't help but sit and remember their one night together. He had been so gentle, kissing down her front... her hands were moving over her neck, down her front, imagining that it was Clark's strong hands caressing her breasts. She moved her hands down lower, and then stopped, groaning. She totally was not that desperate!

She was Mad Dog Lois Lane, top notch reporter! She did anything for a story, she never backed down, and she never let a man leave her! But she did love Clark, even though he was an idiot and erased her memory of their time together... and then Lex Luther, the bastard. She looked down at her stomach. She knew that her life and her child's life depended on hiding the face that Superman was her child's father.

That was why she acted as publicly as possible about the fact that she and Clark were now an item, and that he was the father of her child. Clark Kent had enemies but nothing compared to his alter ego. Either way, she and Gwen had talked, and it would probably be best for them to live in a 2 bedroom condo with a secure entrance, and it had to be high enough up that no one could look in.

She had made fun of her sister with her mortgage, her kids, and her husband, and now here she was, waiting on her boyfriend, who, as far as the world was concerned was on sabbatical in South America. And here she was, the pregnant girl at home, waiting for her man.

That was the last straw. She took out her Cell phone, "Hey Cuz, got any plans tonight?"

An hour later, Chloe and Lois were heading out to their favorite nightspot. Chloe left behind her millionaire husband and three year old named Rabbie, short for Robert, named after Oliver's father. "What made you call tonight?" Chloe asked.

"I saw myself turning into the wait at home for her man housewife."

"What do you mean?"

"Clark and I are talking about getting married?"

"Why," Chloe asked and smiled, "Unless he knocked you up!" Chloe looked at her cousin's face and saw the expression, "Oh, honey, you're pregnant?"

Lois nodded, "Yeah." She started crying. "Clark and I slept together a few months ago while we were in Niagara Falls, and then we had this huge fight and he took off, said he wanted to see the world. I only just was able to find him and tell him about the pregnancy. We talked it over, and we have a lot more to talk about, I do love him, he's my best friend..." She couldn't talk any more over the tears and Chloe pulled her into a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"Oh, Mad Dog Lane marrying the guy who knocked her up... I thought you would try to talk me out of it, or into it."

Chloe looked at her, "I know you, and you would never commit to anyone if you weren't completely sure, so where is he?"

"Somewhere in South America. He was on a sabbatical, and he thinks he found 'the big story' and said he'll be back in a few weeks."

Chloe frowned, "Don't you worry, I'm sure he just needed some time to clear his head. Besides, you yourself have taken off for weeks at a time to run down 'the big story' yourself."

Lois laughed through her tears, "You know me too well."

"Well, enough crying over guys, let's go have fun." With that, Chloe grabbed Lois's hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. Chloe was glad just to have her smiling.

* * *

><p>"What news do you have for my boss?" A voice said in the darkness said in a whisper.<p>

"The biggest. Lois Lane's been knocked up."

"Who's the stud?"

"She said it's that other reporter, Clark Kent."

"Too bad, if it were Superman's kid, Luther would pay a king's ransom to get his hands on her and the brat."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that Superman cares for Lois Lane so much that It won't matter if the kid ain't his. He'll be the great protector just because the kid is Lois's."

"Ya think the boss might go for it?"

"'Never know. Besides, if we don't bring him something... let's just say I'd want to find the next ship to Krypton to get away from Luther."

"But he's in the joint! What can he do?"

The older man glared at him, "You watch what you say... the walls have ears, and they all lead to Luther..."

TBC...

A/N: Glad you liked this. I am still reeling from the series finale of Smallville! I can't believe that they almost tie the knot and then he has to crash the party! Won't say who to ruin it if anyone hasn't seen it yet. They are just so cute together... The show ended and I'm like, 'Okay, now I'm ready for the 'Adventures of Superman!' My favorite character in the Superman mythos is Lois Lane and she's practically disappeared from the comics and animated stuff in the past decade, yick! Just because they're married doesn't mean that she can't still get into trouble and need rescuing from our favorite boyscout in blue! Well, it look's like I'm now waiting for 'The Man of Steel' (2012 release! How will I ever survive!)

Hope you enjoyed and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 7: Rarely Pure and Never Simple

A/N: So, I'm finally back. The title is a reference to a quote by Oscar Wilde. "The truth is rarely pure and never simple." The reason for this title will come out in the story.

Memories

Chapter 7: Rarely Pure and Never Simple

Lois had practiced what she would tell Perry. Clark's ship should arrive in Smallville in another week, and she wanted to be there. They had a lot to talk about. But what to tell Perry? 'Oh, yeah, can I have a week off, my boyfriend's spaceship is coming in...,' yeah right!

She fussed with her suit, she was 4 months along and her pregnancy was just becoming obvious. She groaned at the fact that she would finally have to give in and shop in the maternity section, but she couldn't bring herself to wear them yet.

She knocked on Perry's door, "Yes?" He looked up, "Oh, hi Lois, come in."

"Hi Perry, I wanted to know if you could help me?"

"What's up?"

"Clark's coming in from South America next week, he'll be staying in Smallville with his mom, and well, with everything that happened, I hoped that I could get some time off so that Clark and I can discuss what we're going to do... you know... she looked down."

Perry smiled, "Of course, take all the time you need," he smirked, "Of course, I expect you and Kent back here at the end of next week. I need my best writing team back!"

Lois smiled at Perry's gruff cover, "We're working on a permanent partnership now."

A week later Lois was smiling as she saw he yellow farm house peaking up from above the corn stalks on both sides of the country road. According to Jor-El's time table, Clark's ship should enter Earth's atmosphere any day now. He said that the ship would be aiming for one of the farms around the Kent farm, but would have to come in as a meteor to fool any tracking from knowing that it was a space ship.

As she pulled up to the house, she saw Martha Kent and an older man about the same age sitting on the front porch, along with an older golden retriever. Martha stood up, smiling, as Lois got out of the rental car. "Lois! I didn't know you were coming today?"

"I have a ton of Vacation time piling up, thought I'd come by, you know, cause, Clark is coming home..." She said, looking at the man on the porch. "From his trip."

Martha smiled, "I'm glad you're here," Martha opened her arms and pulled Lois into a big hug, "Both of you," She said smiling, looking down at the new evidence of her child. "Come on in, dinner's almost ready, let's make up a room for you."

Lois was introduced to Ben Hubbard, friend and neighbor. He had been helping out around the farm ever since Clark left after High School. They sat down to dinner, some of Martha's home made beef stew, and then after watching the evening news Ben said good night, going home.

Martha turned to Lois, "So, how are you and my grandchild doing?"

Lois smiled, "We are just fine, but we are eager for Daddy to come home."

"I bet." Martha said, "I, um, I just wanted to tell you how happy I am for you both. I mean, I know it didn't happen in the right order, you two aren't married, but ever since Clark found out that he wasn't human, he resigned himself to the fact that he would never be able to father children." Martha squeezed her hand, "I am so happy that you proved him wrong."

Lois smiled, "You know the first thing that I ever told Clark? Well, the first was when He was asking Perry to arrange to have half the paycheck be sent to you, and I asked him if it was for his bookie! Well, I was off to interview the president, and Clark asked me if I ever give up, and I said something about how my sister has a husband, kids and a mortgage and that I'd go nuts in a week," She looked down at her unborn child, "But now I can imagine a life with someone else, not just about myself."

Martha smiled, "I guess you were just waiting for the right person to some around."

They went to bed soon after that. It had been a long day for Lois, traveling by Plane and then by car, and Martha who had lived on a farm for most of her life, was used to rising at the crack of dawn.

The sun was about an hour from rising when Lois was wakened by a large roar overhead. Everything in the bedroom was shaking. Lois looked out the window and was open eyed at the flash of the fireball that flew overhead. _That has to be Clark!_ Lois thought to herself, as she rushed to pull on shoes and her jacket and rushed out the door.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 8: Coming Home Again

Memories

Chapter 8: Coming Home Again

_When you look into my eyes_

_And you see the crazy gypsy in my soul_

_It always comes as a surprise_

_When I feel my withered roots begin to grow_

_Well I never had a place that I could call my very own_

_That's all, my love, 'cause you're my home."_

_ -Billy Joel_

Clark Kent AKA Kal-El AKA Superman woke with a start. He had been dreaming about the farm, how it had been when his father was alive. He had been thinking a lot lately about who he was. It was so simple when he was a child. He was Clark Kent, son of Martha and Jonathan Kent of Smallville, Kansas. And then he learned of his unique ancestry, and he had another identity, Kal-El, the last son of Krypton. And then years later, he arrived in Metropolis and basically lived two lives. The humble, bumbling, geeky Clark Kent, and the stoic hero that Lois named, Superman.

So, when he was thinking of who he was... he realized that when he talked to himself in his head, he called himself Clark Kent. He felt in his heart he was the person that Martha and Jonathan Kent raised him to be. Good, kind, and loving. And then there was Lois. God, he made the biggest mistake of his life when he erased Lois's memories and left the planet. He thanked whatever or whomever was watching over him that his mind wipe was unsuccessful. He would have never forgiven himself if he had missed out on so many years of his child's life.

He was still reeling from that news. Lois was pregnant with his child. He had never thought it possible, but never bothered to ask Jor-El about it was a non-issue. Clark looked at his, well, it was a bunch of crystals, but the closest description to it was an instrument panel. The ship should be entering the earth's atmosphere any moment, and he braced himself for the ship entering the atmosphere in a ball of fire.

Lois Lane and Martha Kent had both been awakened by the loud roar overhead and the way whatever it was made the whole house shake. Lois had barely stopped to put on shoes and a coat before she was running out the door towards the bright light of a fairly large meteor crash landing in the predawn hours. Lois got close enough to see the black rock that must be Clark's ship and gasped at the heat that hit her, "Clark!" Lois yelled. Any other time in her life she would have risked her life and would have run into that fire, but at that moment she was thinking that Clark was superman and she had to protect their child.

And then he was there. Clark Kent was dressed in a body suit that covered him up to his neck and collapsed in her arms, "Lois." He murmured before passing out. Lois looked around thinking, what if he doesn't wake up soon, how will I get him back to the house. As much weight he had lost in the few months he was still 200+ pounds of man. And then he heard the sound of the old 1950s truck that Martha drove, she had driven right up to the crash site.

Martha got out of the truck, "Come on, let's get him in the bed of the truck and get him home." Lois nodded and between the two of them, they lifted him into the truck, "He must be weak from so long without sunlight. Once morning comes, he'll be fine." Martha said. Lois couldn't tell if Martha Kent was talking to her or herself, but she suspected the later.

Lois smiled, and squeezed Martha's hand, "Of course he will be."

The two women managed to get the truck to the house just as the sun was rising that day. By that time Clark was at least semiconscious and was able to walk himself up to his bedroom while leaning on Martha and Lois on either side.

Clark woke up suddenly for the second time that day, but his surroundings had completely changed. The sun was shining through the window, he was in his childhood bead wearing pajama pants, and no shirt, and Lois Lane was snuggled on the bed, practically on top of him.

He looked at her beautiful face, he arms that were wrapped around his torso, and he was shocked at the slight bulge on Lois's stomach that contained their child, _idiot, you almost missed this!_ Clark thought to himself as he placed a hand on the stomach and activated his super hearing, and smiled at the sound of his child's heartbeat and felt the subtle nuances of the child's movement, it wasn't very evident, but soft like a butterfly beating it's wings.

It was then that he saw Lois's eyes staring at him, open wide. "Hi." He said, sounding ridiculous but not knowing what else to say. "I'm," he stuttered, "so happy to be home."

Lois had imagined a vast different things that she would say when he got back. She loved him so much and couldn't wait for him to come home, but at the same time she was furious at hims for erasing her memories for 'her own good.' She was damn well glad that the crystal that he had used for that was good and smashed, "How are you feeling." Lois asked. Her voice sounded, not cold, but kind of guarded.

"Much better now that the sun is up. I guess after more than 20 years of getting energy from a yellow sun, when I was too far away my body got really weak. How are you and the baby?"

"We're both fine. The doctor says that I am young and healthy and am a low risk pregnancy, especially now that I quit smoking."

Clark's eyebrows sprang up, "You did? Really?"

"Yeah, the moment I found out I was pregnant, I had this self control over the need for nicotine that I didn't know existed. I have this other life depending on me for everything, and there is no way that I am going to screw this part of it up. I can wait to screw up our kids until after they are out of the womb."

Clark's eyes widened, "Kids? I only heard one heartbeat other than yours."

Lois smiled, "Don't freak out, there is only one baby in there, but most of my happy childhood memories involve my sister Lucy. And I know that you were an only child, and I can't help but hope that our child will have a sibling. Someone to be their best friend and someone that they can share our family secret with. So that they won't ever be alone." She was starting to tear up and laughed, "I'm sorry, it's just stupid pregnancy hormones."

Clark smiled, and kissed the tears on her cheek, "It's okay. I always wished for a brother or sister when I was growing up. So, I'm in, after this one is born we will start working on another! I'm in."

Lois chuckled, "But not too soon after. I think one super powered toddler at a time is enough."

TBC...

A/N: Happy Memorial Day to all those in the U.S. For those expecting a big blow up, that is coming. For now, Lois is just so relieved that Clark is alive and whole that she has temporarily forgotten all the things hat she's mad at him for. More soon, promise!


	10. Chapter 9: Everything You Almost Missed

A/N: Sorry for the wait, this had been a hard chapter to write. Thanks' for your patience. I hope you enjoy it, and any teenage stories of Clark's will be from Smallville.

Memories

Chapter 9: Everything You Almost Missed

Clark stood on the porch overlooking the field where his space ship was now buried. The sun was setting on his first day home. He could smell his mother's cooking wafting from the kitchen, and he smiled as he heard two heartbeats moving toward him, "Hi, Lois. Sleep well?"

Clark turned to face a sleepy eyed Lois. "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep."

Clark smiled, "That's perfectly alright, I know you, and I imagine that you didn't sleep at all last night."

Lois nodded, "That's the truth, this has been the worst week, waiting, hoping that you'd come home. It wasn't like I could have gone back to the ice fortress since I started showing."

Martha was standing in the kitchen, watching as her son and the mother of her grandchild talked, and smiled with each other. She couldn't help but smile herself. Her biggest fear up until a few months ago was that her son would be all alone after she was gone. She no longer had those fears. She had seen and felt the love that Lois had for her son. She knew that Lois still felt hurt. Clark had erased Lois's memory of him and their short time together. The moment that she had Clark alone, he was going to get a piece of her mind.

But her son was home, he was going to be a father to his child, and she hoped, a husband to Lois. But all in good time.

Lois was happy that he was home, but her mind kept going back to what Clark had done to her, taken it upon himself to decide what was best for her and erased her memory.

"Clark," She said, and Clark looked up, noting the change in her tone of voice, "I want to let you know that I still care for you, and I am so glad that you are home, that you will see our child be born, but I am also hurt. You took it upon yourself to decide what was best without even asking me, and you tampered with my memories!" Clark could see the tears that she had been holding back, and what had started as an even tone, had turned into screaming and crying.

Clark did the only thing he could he pulled her into a big hug, saying, "I'm so sorry, Baby, I'm so sorry."

Martha stood behind Lois and Clark saw her over Lois's shoulder. She was crossing her arms, "I have to agree with Lois, here Clark. Why did you do that?"

"Jor-El said that I had to choose between protecting the world, and having a family. That if I tried to do both..."

Martha shook his head, "I could throttle that man! He is so wrong! You have the right to be happy, to have someone to come home to."

Clark nodded, "I know, and I have had a lot of time to think while out in space. I realized something. What Jor-El said was wrong. Yes there will be times when I will have to disappear during family outings and special events, but through out everything, I will fight all the harder knowing that I am creating a better world for my family. Lois, I understand if you need some time, but I want us to be a family... Will you marry me?"

Lois was in tears again, but she had to shake them off, "Clark, I love you, but..." At a look in his face of rejection she rephrased, "I'm not saying no, but give me some time, let's spend some time together, as Lois and Clark. I want to be with you, but I have to know first that you won't break my heart again."

Clark nodded, smiling, "Well, maybe by the time I can get you to say yes, I'll have actually gotten a ring!"

At that moment a ring did appear, just it was the sound of the oven timer... "Dinner's ready," Martha said and they walked into the farmhouse kitchen, ready for dinner, laughing at the timing of the 'ring.'

Lois had gotten the week off. The first few days she and Clark stayed at the farm. Talking, and laughing over childhood stories, Lois told Clark all about what was going on at the office since he was gone, and showed him the picture of the sonogram that she had gotten earlier that month. "We should go to the fortress, make sure that the baby's Kryptonian genes won't hurt you."

Lois snorted, "Don't worry, I already talked to your 'virtual dad' months ago when I was at the fortress. He scanned me and said that our child's Kryptonian genes are currently dormant. He said something about how UV light doesn't penetrate skin and how that is the source of your powers. So, we don't have to worry about that, just after their born. I can just imagine it now, although I don't know what will be worse, super powered terrible twos, or a teenager that can fly to Key West when I try and ground them!"

Clark smiled, "Don't worry, from what I have heard from Mom, I wasn't that bad, and as for teenage rebellion... as long as we don't keep red kryptonite in the house, I think we'll be safe."

Lois narrowed her eyes, "There's a story there isn't there?"

Clark smiled and laughed, "Well, it all started sophomore year when the manufacturer of the class rings decided to save money by using red meteor rock instead of rubies..."

TBC…

A/N: Sorry to all those who have been patiently waiting for an update. I lost my flow of the story and Life just got in the way (I went back to school for my Master's degree this fall!). But I am happy to announce that I got it back. I was inspired by reading the 'revamped' superman comics. They nulled Lois and Clark's marriage, so I am going to give them a happily ever after, if only in my fanfic! Don't worry, there is definitely more to come!


	11. Chapter 10: Making Plans

Memories

Chapter 10 – Making Plans

After dinner was over, Clark sat with Lois on the porch swing. This was where as a child he had watched his parents sit, watching the sun set after a long day of working on the farm. Clark looked down at Lois, who was snuggling into his side, "What can I do?" he asked in a whisper, "To gain your trust back?"

"Just be there." She sighed, "I mean, I know that you have your duties as superman that sometimes come first, but all I ask is that you keep me in the loop."

"What do you want, I mean when we get back to metropolis?" He sighed, "I gave up my apartment before I left, but I can get my own place if that's…" he stopped rambling when a finger touched his lips.

"I want you to be with me. I still have my 1 bedroom, I've been looking at larger places with Gwen, but it didn't feel right choosing without you."

Clark nodded, "Alright, I look forward to looking with you. What have you looked at that you liked?"

Clark smiled as Lois went into a detailed description of the couple of places that she had seen that she liked. There was a ranch at a cul-de-sac a two bedroom apartment across the street from a park, and a three bedroom penthouse apartment with roof access, " I would love to be able to get the last one it would be perfect, you can come and go and no one can see in so you don't have to worry about anyone watching you at home," She sighed, "but that one was expensive, probably our of our price range."

Martha, from behind them, "I couldn't help but overhearing, if you need help, Mr. Shuster, he has the farm next to us, has been renting a big chunk of our farm land and wants to buy it. I would love to give you both the money as a wedding gift. I know, Lois, you haven't said yes yet, but I would love to do this for you both."

Lois smiled, she found tears in her eyes, "Martha, I can't ask you to do that!"

Martha walked around and pulled Lois into a big hug, "You don't have to ask, my dear. You gave me the biggest gift in the world, a grandchild and my son's happiness."

Lois smiled, and then gave a large yawn. Clark laughed softly, "I think that it's time for bed."

Martha smiled back, "Alright we can talk about this later."

Lois smiled and then squawked as Clark swooped her off her feet, "I'm pregnant, not an invalid, I can walk you know!"

"I know, but I just enjoy holding you, my dear." Clark said, not budging on his hold of her.

Lois sighed and through her arms around her lover's neck, "Fine." She said in a huff.

Martha smiled as she watched Clark laugh as he carried his future wife and the mother of his child off to bed. They would be okay. She knew that. Lois was a person who would share Clark's desire to use his unique gifts to help the world. She knew that her son would never again be alone.

* * *

><p>Two men were sitting in the dark whispering. "My contact at Star Labs passed me this info. They tracked a large meteor land in a field in Kansas."<p>

"Were they able to find the meteor?"

"No, by the time anyone got there, there was no evidence that a meteor even hit."

"So you think…"

"Yes, I think that Superman somehow got wind that we planted the hoax and has come home to earth."

"Luther's not going to like this."

"Shhhh! Don't say his name."

"But with him here, Luther won't stand a chance at his parol meeting."

"Don't worry we've still got a few years. I told him about Miss Lane's condition. Word is that the father is that other nosy reporter, Clark Kent. I think the Luther hates Kent almost as much as Superman. I think that by the time that we need a diversion to get Supes out of the way for Luther's Parole hearing, that kid will work out fine indeed.

* * *

><p><em>The Daily Planet, Monday Morning 08:00am<em>

Lois and Clark were in the elevator, both nervous about talking to Perry White about their news. They had gotten Clark moved into Lois's place, what little he had. He had sold most of his possessions, expecting not to be back for quite some time. Then they had spent a very nerve-racking Sunday brunch telling Lois's mother and General father about Lois's pregnancy.

That had gone as usual. Lois's mother had cried and said how happy she was, and General Sam Lane had gruffly asked when the wedding was, and Clark wasn't surprised that the meal ended with Lois and her father screaming at each other with their foreheads almost butting.

Ellen had laughed as she sat down at the table, pouring Clark a fresh cup of coffee, "Don't worry about those two. My oldest daughter got many of her father's finest traits, including stubbornness. They will both blow themselves out eventually. It's like any other storm. You just have to wait it out."

Clark laughed, "Good to know."

And now they were going to their other world; and he knew, Lois's other father. In many ways, she cared what Perry thought more than any other person. "It'll be fine," He assured her, "Perry already knows that you're pregnant and that I'm the father."

"I know, I'm just… It feels real now." She said, biting her lip in the way that drove him crazy.

Clark smiled, "I know. You know, I'll have to get my hands on a stethoscope so you can hear him."

Lois looked shocked, "You peaked!"

"No, I promised that I wouldn't. I, it just seems wrong calling our baby 'it.' But ever since I've been back, I've always had an ear out listening to our child's heartbeat."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and I thought that if I got a stethoscope, you could listen too."

Lois smiled, "That sounds wonderful." And with that she pulled her arms around his neck, pulling her lover down into a passionate kiss.

And that was how the buzzing newsroom first saw their top notch writing team at 8am that Monday morning.

TBC…

A/N: Hope you liked this. It's going slow, but I'm enjoying writing the character stuff. Hope you enjoyed and I look forward to hearing from you.


	12. Chapter 11

Memories

Chapter 11

"Lane! Kent! Stop making out in that elevator and get the hell in my office!" Perry said, standing in the doorway to his office.

Lois blushed, but she took Clark's hand and pulled him towards Perry's office.

* * *

><p>Lois and Clark sat through one of Perry's more spectacular rants. Just as they thought it would never end, a man with dark hair wearing an expensive looking suit peaked his head in perry's office, "Uncle Perry, you busy?"<p>

"What does it look like?" Perry asked, "Fine, Clark, Lois, I'd like you to meet my nephew , and our new international department editor, Richard White. He's been running our Paris office for the past five years and when Gerald retired, Richard was brought in to take the position."

Richard smiled, "Don't worry, I'm just the interim International Editor, I have to apply for the position like everyone else. I have to say, that I am such a fan of both you're works."

"Thanks." Lois answered.

"I might just have to poach you guys from the city beat that you're on!" Richard added.

* * *

><p>Lois and Clark, after finishing with Perry and Richard, were sent to their office with their new assignment. Perry had decided to have a partner desk installed in Lois's office and have both their names on the door. Clark was smiling when he saw it, but Lois's jaw dropped, "What?"<p>

"A not so subtle hint from Perry about our permanent partnership!" Clark said, and Lois laughed. With that they sat down and got to work on their newest assignment.

* * *

><p>That night, after their assignments were done, they went to the market together, and then Clark cooked them dinner, pasta and a green salad. "Who knew that Superman could cook!" Lois commented.<p>

"Clark Kent can cook, thanks to his parents teaching him. When you live on a farm you learn how to do every job, and there's nothing more important than the job of Chef."

Lois laughed, "Ain't that the truth, my Dad used to say that about the military, if you don't have food, you don't have anything!"

Lois looked down at her bare hand, "Clark, I have been doing a lot of thinking for the past week, and I have decided, to accept your proposal."

"What was that?" Clark asked.

"Yes Clark, I will marry you."

Clark sat there, shell shocked, "What made you decide?"

Lois smiled, she took Clark's hand in her own, "I think that I always knew that I was going to marry you, and not just because of the baby. But ever since you got back, I have gotten to know the real Clark Kent. You have two personas, Superman the Hero and Clark Kent the clutz, but you aren't really either of those men are you? But as all three men, you are good, honorable, and share my sense of morality. I love you, every part of you. And I cannot imagine ever living without you."

* * *

><p>The next day, Lois took Clark to her pre-natal visit. They were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the ultrasound technician. Lois looked at Clark, "All quiet on the 'Superman' front?"<p>

"So far." Clark said, He squeezed her shoulders lightly, "Don't worry, there is nowhere in the universe that I'd rather be. Although we should probably take a trip to my, what did you call him, AI Father… Just to make sure that you and the baby are okay, looking at his Kryptonian side."

Lois smiled, "And we could ask him if he has any Kryptonian gadgets that would hide your comings and goings as Superman, especially if we decide on a house."

At that moment they heard a knock on the door, and a women with long dark hair walked in, "How are we doing? You must be Clark. Lois has told me a lot about you. It's good to see you here, why don't we take a look at your child shall we?" She activated the ultrasound machine, "Do we want to know the sex of the baby, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

Lois looked at Clark, "What do you think?"

Clark smiled, "Let's be surprised. I only care if the baby is healthy."

The Ultrasound tech nodded, "Alright, let's take a look at your baby shall we?" Lois and Clark watched the screen as the technician squirted the cold jelly on her stomach and put the wand over the Jelly, and an image appeared.

"There's our baby?"

"Yes it is." The Technician said.

* * *

><p>An hour later Lois and Clark were sitting with Lois's OBGYN. "Well, the ultrasound looks fine. Lois has said that she didn't want an Amniocentesis, and she doesn't have any family history that would need us to perform one. So, Clark, what do you know of your family's genetic history?"<p>

Clark smiled, "Nothing really. I was adopted, and I've never met my biological parents because they died when I was a baby."

The doctor nodded, "Okay, well, we can do the Amniocentesis, but with Lois's age and health, I don't think that we need to."

Lois nodded, "Then, no, we don't want the Amniocentesis."

* * *

><p>That night after dinner, Clark made sure that Lois was dressed warmly, and then flew them both to the fortress of solitude. "You don't have to coddle me like this! I've been there before with you and I was fine."<p>

"I know, I just don't want you or the baby to get chilled."

"Fine, let's go."

About thirty minutes later they landed in the Fortress at the crystal consol. "Are you okay?" Clark asked, "Do you need me to get so something to sit on?"

"I'm fine." Lois said.

"Okay," Clark said sighing, "Father." He said, activating the AI.

"My son." Jor-El answered.

"Lois is pregnant with my child. Do you have a way of checking the child, and Lois. To make sure that this pregnancy is safe for her, and that the child is healthy."

"There is a way. While there is no record of a half kryptonian, half human child, this database contains medical records for both species and can use both to look for healthy base lines." At that a large crystal tube rose up out of the floor.

"Wait," Clark said, "That's what you used to take away my powers before."

"This Crystal Chamber can take on many functions. I have configured it now to do a complete analysis of this woman and your child. I will compare that data with what is considered normal for pregnant women of both Kryptonian and Human species."

Lois nodded and placed a hand on Clark's arm, "It's okay honey, it will be fine. From what we saw on the ultrasound the baby looks completely normal and healthy."

The voice of Jor-El said, "Please step into the crystal chamber, the scan will only take a minute, and then we will see the analysis."

Lois stepped in the chamber, she didn't feel anything, but the walls of the crystal chamber lit up for about thirty seconds, and then the door opened. Clark was there, with one arm around her waist and the other taking her hand. "Father, how long until we know?"

"Now. Your son is healthy, and it appears as he doesn't have any powers so Lois is safe. Whether he will get powers we will have to wait and see."

"Son?" Lois said stunned, "We're having a boy?"

"Yes you are." Jor-El answered.

Clark couldn't help but smile, "I know that we didn't want to know…"

Lois smiled back, "I know, it's okay."

Jor-El continued, "I compared the normal readings for a Kryptonian and a Human fetus at the same point in gestation. Kryptonian gestation is 10 months, the same as for humans. It looks like your son will develop the same as other human children."

Lois sighed, "Thank god!" She smiled up at Clark, who was smiling back, "I love you."

Clark bent down and kissed Lois, "I love you too."

TBC…

A/N: I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. I had a serious case of writer's block!


	13. Chapter 12

Memories

Chapter 12

After the great news delivered by Clark's AI Father, they went back to work as normal. They had decided to keep the sex of their child a secret from everyone at work. That night they went to the Kent Farm for dinner, and shared the good news with Clark's dinner. That was Friday night. Saturday morning they had breakfast with Lois's parents to share the news of their official engagement and the sex of the baby and the news of its good health. General Sam Lane was all smiles over the news that he would be the grandfather to a healthy baby boy.

Sunday came and they spent the day doing normal things. They read the newspaper, did the grocery shopping, but that night they decided that they should get to work on getting their dream home, as they only had three months left before the baby was due.

Clark groaned. "You know, all hick jokes aside, living in the middle of nowhere made growing up with powers a whole lot easier to hide."

Lois laughed, "It would be a whole lot easier if we were ridiculously rich. Then we could afford one of those high rise penthouse apartments."

"And that's not going to happen, not on our salaries. Even if we are some of the more well paid reporters at the planet, we're still not even near there."

"What are we looking at?" Lois asked. They had sat down with both of their financial information before they began house hunting.

Clark laid out how much money that they had between the two of them and how much they could afford as a mortgage payment. "But for just a second, forget what we need to protect our family's secret. What do you want in a home for our family? Have you seen anything that you like?"

* * *

><p>The next day was Monday. Lois and Clark had lots of work to do after their long weekend, However they spent their lunch hour with Gwen to plan their future house hunting. "I think that a place that needs to be fixed up would be perfect. I am a really good craftsman, Lois is okay, and her father and brother in law has offered to help."<p>

Gwen nodded, "Okay, what style are we looking at, and where would you like me to look?"

Clark looked at Lois, "We definitely want something in the city, in a nice neighborhood near a park, for obvious reasons," He said, caressing Lois's stomach.

And the interview continued, they talked and Gwen took notes. After a half hour, Gwen commented, "I think that looking at foreclosures is our best bet. You will get the best value, and most of them need to be fixed up, and the price will go way down because the bank just wants to get rid of it. I will get a bunch of possibilities together that meet your needs, and we will go see them together. What day would you be available to go house hunting?" She asked.

Lois took out her planner, "Well, we won't be able to do it on a week day with all the time off that I have to take off cause of the baby, can we do it next Saturday?"

Gwen nodded, "Yes, that will work, especially if we're looking at mostly foreclosures, there are no one living in them now. Why don't you both meet me at my office bright and early Saturday and we'll start looking!"

Lois then noticed Clark suddenly change, he must have heard something, "Clark, we're late for our next meeting."

He nodded, "Yes, thank you for your advise Gwen, and we will see you on Saturday. Why don't you send us what you want us to see by Thursday."

Gwen nodded, and Lois and Clark walked out of the cafe and around the corner. Once they were out of sight, Lois looked at Clark, "What did you hear?"

"There's a fire on the third floor of an apartment near the corner of Weston and Amherst, I should go over there…"

"Go, be the hero, save the day…" Lois said kissing Clark. Clark smiled and vanished.

Lois walked out of the alley and called a cab. "Corner of Weston and Amherst."

* * *

><p>The cab stopped a half a block away from a five story turn of the century brick building. It looked like an abandoned warehouse. As she pulled herself out of the cab, she saw Superman as he finished extinguishing the fire.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, Lois was interviewing the lead investigator in the Arson unit covering this incident. "Fortunately this building was abandoned. It had been condemned six months ago, and was scheduled to be demolished next month."

"Do you know what started this fire?" Lois asked.

"I won't know until we have concluded our Arson investigation, I'm just happy no one was hurt." With that last part, the man turned and talked behind the police barricade. Unfortunately, Lois couldn't follow, even more so now that she was pregnant and didn't want to expose her child to any unhealthy fumes.

"How are you?" Clark asked from behind her.

Lois turned around and hugged Clark, she whispered in his ear, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, it's just a fire."

"Did anything look, um, unusual?"

"No, it looks like the fire started because squatters started a fire to keep warm, but no one was inside when I arrived." Clark explained.

"Oh, good." Lois said sighing, leaning into Clark's embrace. "Do you have everything that you need?"

Clark nodded, "Yes, let's get back to the office, did you check in with Perry?"

"Yes, while I was in the Cab over here, I let him know that I was covering the fire." With that they walked back to the main road from the torched building and called a cab.

* * *

><p><em>"Were you able to get it?" A man said in a dark corner of a restaurant that people went to because they wanted to remain anonymous.<em>

_The other man shook his head, "Lois Lane did not have the amniocentesis. Her blood work came back normal."_

_"It looks like we have to wait until that brat is born to find out the truth on who the father is."_

_"What does Luther have planned?"_

_"I don't know, but I'll tell you this, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near Lane or Kent when Luther is out of prison."_

TBC...


	14. Chapter 13

Memories Chapter 13

Lois at eight months pregnant was a whirlwind at the planet. Two weeks before Perry had ordered Lois to stay at her desk. She was irritable, and moody. But as far as Clark was concerned. Lois had never looked more beautiful.

"Hey honey, you ready to head home?" Clark asked. He had seen her squirming. He knew that Lois's back was hurting after sitting there all day.

"Yeah, let's go home." As Lois stood up she swayed a little.

Clark placed his hands on her arms, steadying Lois. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just got up too quickly."

"Let's go home."

* * *

><p><em>At the edge of our Solar System<em>

_"Ensign, report!" The officer said. He and the rest of his crew were among the survivors of Krypton. A few thousand people had been saved, as they had been off planet at one of the established colonies. All of the survivors had established a permanent home. Once called Zephron Three, it was now called 'New Krypton.'_

_A few months before their sensors had reported a Kryptonian ship. For the past 30 years, they had been at a constant lookout for more survivors, and it looks like they found one._

_"The energy trail ends at the northern hemisphere of the third planet from the system's yellow star."_

_"Can you narrow it down any further?"_

_"Unfortunately not, sir. This planet supports an immense population and their use of flight technology has obscured the signature." She smiled, "But I have been scanning the planet's communications, and I have heard reports of a 'Superman' who is from another planet, called Krypton. The reports seem to be mostly out of this city here," She pointed to the image of the continent in the northern hemisphere. "The city is called 'Metropolis."_

_Three days later the ship was closer to the planet, hiding on the dark side of the planet's moon. "Any luck with tracking this 'Superman.'"_

_"There are no reports of a residence under that name. It appears that Superman is just a placeholder name. The Kryptonian must have another name. In this culture they appear to have a first and last name, the last name being the family name. I do have another solution."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"I recalibrated this sensor, to be handheld. I set it up to pick up traces of Kryptonian DNA. It won't work from space, though, we'll have to go down to the surface, without being tracked by their military defense network."_

* * *

><p>The next night, Lois and Clark were at Lucy, Lois's sister's, house. Clark had been getting a weird vibe all day, like someone was watching him. Lois was in the kitchen with Lucy, meanwhile Clark was sitting on the couch with Lucy's husband, watching the two kids playing with Legos.<p>

Ron handed Clark a beer, "One month and counting."

Clark smiled, "I can't wait."

"I love being a dad, but I would advise that you catch up on your sleep now. Sam did not sleep through the night until she was 6 months old."

Clark laughed, "Small price to pay."

Ron smiled back, "Yeah, you go that right."

* * *

><p><em>"Report."<em>

_"Sir, we have been trailing a male, who contains the Kryptonian Gene signature. He met up with a female who also contains the Gene Signature. She is with child."_

_"The likelihood that a human woman could conceive a child with a Kryptonian Male is highly unlikely. Good work, we will make contact when they are alone."_

* * *

><p>After the dinner party, Clark and Lois were walking up to their apartment, when they were approached by a man and a woman in black, military looking clothes, "Hello, I am Colonal Chan of the New Kryptonian Fleet."<p>

Lois was shocked, "Um... did you want a meeting with Superman? Because we can't always get in touch with him."

The female soldier frowned, "Is this not 'Superman,' right here?"

Lois looked around, "No, this is Clark Kent, Reporter."

The man suddenly understood, "You keep your identity a secret from the humans, we understand. We were able to track you both with your Kryptonian DNA," The woman help up a beeping sensor like devise.

Lois glared at the two strangers. "I don't know what you think you know, but we are normal regular people. If you want to speak with Superman, we can't help you. We can't contact him, he contacts us."

Clark put his hand on Lois's back, "And if you will excuse us, it is late. If you wish to talk to us again, please call our office and make an appointment."

* * *

><p><em>"We approached the people that the sensors said contained Kryptonian DNA, but they denied it." The female soldier said. "Why?"<em>

_The data analyst on the ship sighed, "You said that the man that you tracked down goes by the name of 'Clark Kent?'"_

_"Hmmm, well, from what I've been able to bring up, Clark Kent has all the documentation that is normal for the society on earth. A birth certificate, Social Security Number, passport and driver's license. Superman has none of these. This man has been hiding his true origin his entire life. He would not admit his secret to two strangers."_

_"Alright, we'll have to approach him while he is in his Kryptonian persona. What about the woman? There's no female superhero that I've heard of."_

_"That's the weird part. While the first evidence of 'Clark Kent' is when he was adopted, Lois Lane is different. There are records of her mother being admitted to the hospital. I think the woman is human."_

_"What about the sensor?"_

_"If she is carrying a half Kryptonian child, the sensor would not be able to tell the difference, but how would that be possible?"_

_"I would need a sample of both of their blood to answer that question."_

* * *

><p>When they were laying in bed Lois asked, "Clark, I wonder who those people were. They ere dressed strangely, and I didn't recognize the tech."<p>

"I don't know Lois. I'll go to the fortress tomorrow and do some checking."

"And what if they are who they say they are? You won't be alone anymore."

Clark smiled, "I am not alone, I have you, my mother, and our Son. If they are surviving Kryptonians, we can talk with them, but there is no way that they are going to take me away from you, If that's what you're worrying about. I am in this, all the way."

TBC...


End file.
